love triangle
by Mika Tsukino
Summary: What if you could jump into any book you wanted to? Mizuki does just that and becomes the lovely Akane Tendo. She is going to keep both boys on the tips of her fingers as she finds her way through the series.
1. Chapter 1

"Mizuki! You're going to be late!" mother called. I ran around the corner of the dojo with my school bag to my new motorcycle. A new 2008 Suzuki GSX-R1000. Although I was dying to get my hands on the Hayabusa since it is the fastest bike, it was sadly too expensive so my father bought me the 2008 Suzuki. It was beautifully decked out with chrome metal piping and gold and black covering the sides and seats. At least it looked cool enough to ride.

I was wearing my school uniform which consisted of a black blazer with the school crest on it, a red bow tied around the collar of my white button up shirt, a burgundy plaid skirt, and black slip on shoes with big loose socks. My father taught various forms of martial arts at the dojo I live at while my mother goes and practices her Zen with her yoga group more than half the time. I went to a semi private school because the standards for who can get in are very high but the cost is cheap. Of course this school was in Tokyo and our dojo was on the other side of Tokyo so I had to have a form of transportation and my father didn't trust the subway system although he used it to get to work, so he bought me my bike.

I opened the compartment for storage and placed my obento and school bag inside. I placed the key in the ignition, the motorcycle purred to life and I 'revved the engine. I took off down Tokyo taking all the back streets I knew to avoid traffic. I made it to the school parking lot in record time to day. I had about five minutes to spare so I headed to my first period. My two best friends were already sitting in their desks gossiping over the latest. I took my seat in the back by the window near them.

"Did you hear Kazu's going out with Yuki!" Hikari exclaimed.

"What?! He's going out with that girl?! I hate her!" Nanami said.

"Hi guys!" I said as I sat down.

"Hi Mizu-chan! Happy birthday!" both said simultaneously, forgetting about guys and relationships for a moment.

"Thanks guys!"

"Mizu… Have you heard? Rai dumped Aika. He said it wasn't working out between them." Hikari told.

"Really? I thought it was going so great between them." I said.

"Now you can go get him, Mizu-chan! You two would make a cuter couple then Aika." Nanami said deviously.

"No way! And besides I want him to ask me not the other way around. It would be so much cuter that way!" I exclaimed.

"You're going to lose him if you don't ask him…" Hikari warned. I disregarded her warning and the bell signaled the beginning of class. The day went flawlessly for it being my 17th birthday and all. People would shout happy birthday down the hall and I would always find bunches of roses on my desk from some guy. I had pretty long black hair that reached past my ass and electric red brown eyes with flawless creamy skin to match. I was constantly asked out on dates and events by guys but most of them I didn't even know. After school I taught martial arts to students because I was highly skilled and learned martial arts at a very young age. I was often challenged by younger overconfident students who think they can take me on. Rumors started among the boys that if anyone that can take me down will be allowed to date her, but so far no one has succeed.

Among my students was Rai but whether he believed in those rumors or not he spared pretty hard with me. I still was able to take him down fairly easy but I could tell he was really trying his hardest. After training I changed outta my sweaty clothes and back into my uniform.

As I walked out to my bike I saw a cat sitting on my bike like it was waiting for me. It meowed at me like it wanted me to follow it. The cat had a shiny black coat that was silky to the touch. She circled around my feet then walked across the street and sat there waiting for me. I knew it was crazy to follow a cat but I did it any ways. The black cat led me down several blocks before going in a narrow alley. She jumped up on the ledge of a low window and used it to jump up on to a roof top. You would think a normal person wouldn't be able to do that but I could do it because of my training. I ran at the window ledge and use it to propel myself up to the roof top. The cat led me over several roof tops before jumping off a low roof and on to the ground. The cat went into a small shop I could smell the incenses even from the outside. I looked around the small shop and found small unique items and trinkets. I was almost scared shitless when some old lady tapped my shoulder. I hadn't even felt or heard her behind me.

"Can I help you?" the old lady questioned.

"Ummmm I'm just looking…your cat led me here." I said kind of dumbly.

"She must see something special in you to bring you here." The old lady said as she looked down to see her cat sitting right next to her.

"I can't be that special. I mean it is my birthday and all but other than that I don't think I'm all too special today." I said to her.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." The old lady commanded. I gave her a weird look before doing what she said.

"It seems this item has chosen itself for you my dear. The Book Locket of Kurokami. She was a very beautiful woman back a hundred thousand years ago. She is said to be a powerful sorcerer and was very knowledgeable because of her vast collection of books." The old lady told me as she placed a locket in my hands. I stared at the book shaped locket. It had a worn out gold look to it and hung on a gold chain.

"This is my gift to you child. Now put it on" the old lady insisted. Her old aged brown eyes stared me down until I put on the locket. I started to feel the weirdest sensation in my right eye and left palm. Then it started to burn hotter and hotter till it felt like I was on fire but I wasn't. The burning slowly changed to a soft cooling feeling that soothed the burning feeling. Then all at once the sensations left.

"What the hell was that?!" I screamed at the old lady.

"Calm down my dear. The locket has chosen to give you its powers." She told me. Either I was dreaming or I was with some crazy old lady but I had to get away. I ran outta there shop like the devil was at my heels. I sprinted nonstop till I reached my bike at the school and from there I sped home.

When I got home I could finally relax. No one was home though because mom was at work late again and dad was at some martial arts competition for the week with his students. I turned on the TV and started heating up my dinner that my mother made for me earlier. I sat down on the couch and ate dinner while watching TV and after watching mindless hours of it I went up to do my homework. I got halfway through when I remembered I was still wearing the locket. The metal was warm from my skin and was very smooth to the touch. What I didn't notice was that my hand was burned and it was no ordinary burn mark. It had a thin line down the middle with a small crescent with their backs facing each other on both sides and a dot above the crescents. Below the crescents were something like two triangles without a third side and the corner is thicker than the rest of it.

If my hand was burned I could only wonder what happened to my eye. I stared in the mirror as the color had changed to a crimson red and two crescents were stamped on opposite sides of my iris. Staring at it was hypnotizing and hard to look away from but I eventually tore myself away from the mirror. I touched the locket with my burned palm and flinched away from what felt like a shock. I touched it again and held on to it this time. I wasn't being shocked but my whole body felt electrified like I was a battery being charged. I started to feel compelled to grab a book and start reading. I felt like something was going to happen if I did. I scanned through my manga collection and picked out my favorite series, Ranma ½. I opened up chapter 10 of the Ranma ½ series where Ryoga Hibiki is introduced. He is one of my favorite characters.

The burning feeling started coming back as I started reading the chapter. Towards the end of the chapter it really started to burn bad. I closed my eyes and through my eyelids it looked like everything was getting bright. I couldn't feel the floor beneath me anymore as I opened my eyes. I was surrounded in a bright white light then like a snap of a finger I was in pitch darkness. I could hear voices outside my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akane? Are you ok, Akane?" I heard some boy say. I blinked my eyes open and I saw a black haired boy in front of my face and it wasn't just any boy either. This boy was Ranma Saotome. I stared at him and touched his face to see if it was really real. I had to have fallen asleep while doing my homework or something.

"Did you hit your head too hard 'cuz you're acting funny Akane." Ranma said as he picked me up. He was calling me Akane at which I could only guess was what I looked like to him. Suddenly a hand went in front of my face.

"Akane? Do I need to take you to Dr. Tofu?" Ranma asked seriously. I decided to play along and act like Akane.

"I'm fine Ranma. Get out of my face already!" I barked at him. Honestly I hated Ranma because he can be a total ass most of the time.

"You were the one that hurt yourself so don't snap at me for your issues. I was only trying to help." Ranma said as he started walking ahead of me.

Judging from the area around me and the fact the sun was starting to go down could only mean that we must be walking home from school after Ryoga made his appearance at school today. We walked most of the way in silence except for when Ranma started whistling. I saw him glance back to see if it was irritating me but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him win so I kept a plain face and ignored him.

Once we were at the Tendo dojo I went to change out of Akane's school uniform and into regular clothes. I then went down to help Kasumi cook because unlike Akane I didn't suck shit at cooking. Unfortunately it didn't take long for Ranma to spot me helping her cook.

"Why are you cooking? The dinner will be ruined and I'm hungry tonight." Ranma whined.

"Haha Ranma. You're going to eat my food and like it!" I barked back at him. Ranma made a face of disgust and slinked away from the door. It didn't take long before I heard him telling his panda father that I was cooking dinner tonight with Kasumi. I helped make meat buns and made the sweet and sour sauce. I purposely made Ranma's sweet and sour sauce extremely hot and drizzled it all over his white rice. I was laughing my ass off on the inside. I helped set out all the food with Kasumi and watched as Ranma and his father came running in but then they stared at the food like it was going to be the death of them.

"Ummm Kasumi? Which was the part you cooked?" Ranma asked cautiously.

"I cooked the white rice, beef and noodles." Kasumi said as she sat down.

"Ok." Ranma said as he eyed the plate. He started to eat everything Kasumi made but when he ate the white rice was when all the fun began.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Ranma started screaming before he started gulping down his tea.

"That's what you get for making fun of my cooking Ranma." I told him as I laughed my ass off at his pain. His face was turning red then he ran for the kitchen and stuck his head under the sink.

"Maybe you should think twice before you make fun of me Ranma!" I shouted at him as he practically glued his mouth to the sink faucet.

"Guess the boy got what was coming to him." Akane's dad said as he continued eating. The panda agreed with him.

"How is the meat buns Mr. Saotome?" I asked the panda father.

"Very good." Mr. Saotome held up a sign.

"Thank you." I said being polite to Ranma's dad. He wasn't too bad but his teaching was a bit stupid some times. Ranma finally came back in the room but he was a red headed girl and he was glaring at me. I glared right back at him.

"Your fault stupid. It's always your fault. Just like the reason Ryoga is after you is your fault." I said.

"I don't know what his problem is but it ain't my fault!" Ranma barked back. I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure it isn't." I said as I finished my dinner. I put my dishes in the sink for Kasumi to wash then changed into Akane's fighting gear and practiced a little martial arts out in the cool air. I saw Ranma sit there and watch.

"Have you been practicing or something because you look better than you did before?" Ranma said as Kasumi brought a letter over to him.

"Ranma here's a letter for you. It's from someone named Hibiki." Kasumi said as she handed him the letter.

"From Ryoga?" Ranma asked stupidly. He opened the letter and it had the word challenge written on the front.

"Obviously Ranma you did something terrible to Ryoga in the past or he wouldn't be bothering you now would he?" I taunted Ranma.

"Hmmmm? Beats me." Ranma said as he read the challenge letter. Kasumi then came and poured some hot water on Ranma while I continued to spare with the air. Both the dads were playing taisho again but it honestly looks like the worlds boringest game.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma jumped up and got in front of me.

"Let's spare a little." Ranma said.

"Why would I want to spare with you?" I asked skeptically.

"Let's see if you can get a hit on me." Ranma taunted. The boy was really asking for it and Akane's body had a lot of power but she had no skill but with me in control I had the skill to take Ranma's ass down.

"You're asking for it Ranma." I said as I threw a few punches. As I expected he dodged them using his speed. I did a combo attack that would throw him off guard because he expected Akane's brute force attack of power punching but I wasn't going to give him that. I threw two punches before doing a low sweep to the back of his knee which knocked him off balance and I came around a jabbed two punches in his stomach.

"You were saying Ranma?" I teased.

"I was only going easy on you." Ranma lied.

"Sure you were." I taunted. He picked it up a notch and started throwing punches back and I dodged them. During the time it took for him to gather another punch I quickly threw a roundhouse kick at his chest that pushed him back and inch but he held his ground well. I think he got mad because he caught my next two punches and held them in his tight grip. He tilted me back so I was too off balance to kick him with much power.

"You were saying Akane?" he teased back. His blue eyes watched mine as I thought of a way to get out of my situation. I thought about kicking the back of his knee again but what if we both fell? Another idea came to me and that was to knee him in the nuts and it was going to be funny. I didn't full out knee him hard enough so he could never have babies but I made it hurt like a bitch and I watched him bend over in pain.

"You're not too bright are you? You didn't think I'd actually do that now did you?" I teased him.

"Get back here you uncute tomboy!" Ranma threatened. He was pissed and I just laughed.

"Hmmmmmm I don't think so. You didn't ask nicely." I said as I started to walk away. I heard him curse under his breath but I couldn't hear what curses though.

"Akane that wasn't very nice." Akane's dad said.

"He wanted to spar. Besides all is fair in war." I said as I continued to Akane's room.


	4. Chapter 4

I changed into her pj's and went to brush my teeth and brush my hair before I went to bed. I started to wonder when this dream would end as I lie in her bed. I eventually drifted off to sleep and woke up to her alarm clock in the morning. I went through the usual morning ritual that every kid does before they go to school; however Ranma wasn't exactly being nice this morning. I could only bet he was mad I beat him last night. I laughed in my head about last night as I ate breakfast.

"What are you smiling about?" Ranma growled.

"Why do you need to know?" I growled back. After finishing breakfast I took off for Furinkan high. Ranma stayed far back from me as we walked to school. The afternoon was when things got interesting. All of Akane's friends crowded around me and complimented on how long her hair was and how beautiful it was. A crowd was gathered at the window at which I could only guess Ryoga was standing out in the middle of the soccer field.

"Ranma your friend is here." I teased him. He looked over at me with a glare but dropped it. I think he was getting over it. I bet he was thinking last night didn't count. We both watched as Ryoga got hit smack in the face with a soccer ball.

"What is with that guy?" Ranma said as he watched Ryoga fall on his back. We all just left the classroom to head down to the field to watch the fight between Ranma and Ryoga. I watched as Nabiki started trying to make money off Ranma and Ryoga's fight. I just sat there and watch the two idiots stand there and talk before any fighting actually happened. I watched as Ryoga skillfully wielded his umbrella around like it was light as a feather but I knew that thing weighs a ton. Unfortunately Ryoga couldn't even touch Ranma because he was too fast. Ryoga could never beat Ranma throughout the whole series and I knew that very well but I still decided to cheer for Ryoga.

"Kick his ass Ryoga!" I cheered but he didn't seem to hear it and even if he did he was ignoring it. I watched as Ryoga used his umbrella to trick Ranma into watching out for it when he was actually using it as a distraction for him to handcuff them together. I watched them throw more punches and kicks at each other, which seemed to get them nowhere. I saw as two boys were messing with Ryoga's umbrella and I wanted to feel just how heavy the thing really was. I went over and picked it up myself and it was a challenge for me to get it more than a couple of inches off the ground. Ryoga had power beyond belief to wield that thing around like nothing. I watched as Ryoga's handcuff idea backfired on him a little as Ranma ended up on top of him with Ryoga's face down in the ground.

"Come on Ryoga I kicked his ass last night! You can kick his ass too!" I cheered for him. Ranma glared over my way.

"Shut up Akane!" Ranma barked. He was way pissed from last night but I still thought it was funny.

"Got beat by a girl huh? Then this should be easy to kick your ass!" Ryoga said as he started to lift himself off the ground and into the air with one hand. Ryoga's strength was truly amazing but he required the skill to use it or he would never beat Ranma.

The whole crowd was wowed by Ryoga's amazing strength as the two fought in the air. Ranma managed to kick Ryoga over by me but he only got up and raced for his umbrella then up and over the fence. Everyone tried to follow the two as the fight got further and further away from school. I didn't have to follow the fighting morons to know where they would be because I've read the book. I watched from up on the wall as Nabiki tricked Ryoga into thinking he was taking steroids. Ryoga's eyes changed to red and he picked up a telephone pole and tried hitting Ranma with it but only failed. I watched and chased after the two as they went through the Nerima Zoo. The dumbasses tore right through there without any concern for other people. I knew where they would end up so I started heading there and then I saw the water gush up like a geyser.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey stupid," I said as they came into view, "You changed into a girl and your showing!" Ranma then covered his breasts. He started acting all depressed and sad.

"Ranma? You're a…" Ryoga started to say.

"Pigtailed girl! I LOVE YOU!" Kuno said coming out of nowhere. That boy had a radar for when Ranma changed into a girl. Ranma nailed him with a kick, which landed him in the lion's pit.

"Go ahead. Make fun of me Ryoga. I got no idea why you hate me so much. I'm just…I'm just…I'm just…I'm just… I'm just trying to get by! It's not easy to have this curse for a body ya know!" Ranma started being all dramatic. Ryoga's shoulders were shaking like he was laughing.

"Don't make me laugh! How can you say a thing like that?! Since when is having a beautiful body like yours a curse?!" Ryoga said as he gathered up a few of his headbands and started swinging them around. "Ranma Saotome! You make me sick!" Ryoga said as he jumped into the air and threw the headbands. The things cut like razors which were surprising for them only being made out of cloth. Out of instinct, Ranma grabbed me to protect me from them but I only pushed him off.

"Get off me I can protect myself thanks!" I said getting away from him. He kept chasing after me and I think it was just to annoy me. But honestly I didn't think I'd actually trip like Akane and hurt my ankle but I went into a handspring to keep me from hitting the ground to hard. I got knocked off balance when one of Ryoga's headbands did hit my leg but luckily didn't cut me. Ranma caught me before I fell. Ryoga threw his umbrella along with a few more headbands. Ranma managed to catch the umbrella and used it to deflect the headbands. Before I could tell Ranma to let go he had dragged my ass up a tree and started leaping through them. He finally stopped and I knew he was smelling my hair.

"Like the smell of my hair or are you just gay?" I teased as I pushed him off.

"I was not! And besides I just saved your sorry ass so be nicer." Ranma barked.

" I didn't need to be saved if you didn't keep coming after me." I barked back. We started arguing back and forth before the tree started falling beneath us. I already knew that was going to happen but I was to wrapped up in bitching at Ranma. Ranma clung to me as we fell but I tried to push away.

"Get off!" I told him.

"I ain't holding you 'cuz I like you or nothing! Get real!" Ranma yelled at me. As we landed I bitch slapped him across the face. He deserved it for acting like he was better than me.

"I don't care if you like me or not 'cuz you're a total ass!" I yelled at him before walking away.

"Ignore me will you?!" Ryoga said as he tried to attack Ranma only to have his belt knocked out of his hand. Ranma chased after me like an idiot. It was obvious that he was in love with Akane even if he didn't know it. He started trying to apologize but he was failing.

"Shut up Ranma. You're a jerk and you couldn't care. I'm going to Dr. Tofu's but why do you care? You're too much of an asshole." I said not even bothering to face him. I waited and watched out of the corner of my eye as Ryoga's belt was about to fly by. I wasn't going to be as dumb as Akane and let her beautiful hair get chopped off. I grab the belt with lightning speed and turned around and walked up to Ryoga.

"Kick his ass for me." I told Ryoga as I handed him his belt then walked towards Dr. Tofu's. I could honestly wrap my ankle myself but this gave me something to do. I didn't hear any fighting so I didn't know if they continued the fight or not. At Dr. Tofu's office he felt around my ankle for any sprains or broken bones and started to wrap it. He asked me how I hurt it and I told him I tripped. I said my thanks and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Once I got back home I just went to rest on her bed but Ranma kept bugging me and coming to my window. I just closed my curtains and ignored him for the rest of the week. It had finally started raining one day which I knew Ryoga would be coming back that night. It was hard to fall asleep that night so I stayed up listening to the rain until I heard Ranma and Ryoga messing around outside. Kasumi then came in my door.

"Akane? Are you awake?" She asked.

"It sounds like an intruder." Nabiki said as she walked in.

We all crept down stairs and looked outside to see who it was. Of course I already knew who it was but I was going to have to play along.

"It is a prowler! Look he's got a big sack!" Kasumi noted.

"Wait till I get my hands on him!" I played along.

"Akane it's too dangerous! Here use this." Kasumi said handing me a weight. I didn't wanna have to throw it at Ryoga but I did. I watched as Ryoga dropped his umbrella and fled when it hit him. Ranma chased after Ryoga but I knew he would only find his clothes and bring back the neighborhood dog. I walked back up to Akane's room and sat on her bed. I started to hear the little pig feet on the floor and around the room. I suddenly felt him race behind me so I jumped up and tried to look for him. He started bouncing off the walls and came right at me. I managed to catch the slippery little pig but he bit me. I held on to him even while he bit me.

"Shhhhhhh…it's alright little piggy. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." I coaxed the pig. He stared up at me then let go and nuzzled the bite mark. "Awwww its ok baby it didn't hurt that bad." I said stroking his head. I found the bump on his head and started to head down stairs. I let him be hugged against my breasts as I carried him down to go get a first aid kit. Ranma was sitting with the dog in the living room.

"Hey where did you get the weird looking pig?" Ranma said which only pissed of the pig. He started squirming in my arms but I held him tighter and stroked his ears.

"Shhhhhh baby just ignore Ranma he's an insensitive jerk. I'll get you some medicine and fix your booboo ok?" I coaxed pig Ryoga. I cuddle him to my chest and stroked his black piggy head.

"Hey I think it's blushing." Ranma noted as he picked the pig up out of my arms.

"Sure it is Ranma." I said sarcastically but I knew it was true.

"You dirty little pig…Ha! It's a he!" Ranma said as he looked at its privates then showed me.

"Good to know Ranma." I said only glancing at it. For a pig though he was pretty big and I could only wonder how much bigger it is when he's human. I've dated a few guys and so far they hadn't been that impressive. The pig freaked out that I saw and began scratching Ranma's face. I only took him back into my arms again while Ranma pouted over his scratched face. I got out some medical supplies and started dabbing the bump with a cotton ball. I watched as piggy Ryoga watched me out of the corner of his eye.

"Ranma I'm pretty sure that's Yamada's dog Bess. Here Bess!" I called to it and put a hand out. The dog put a paw in my hand and I shook it.

"Good girl!" I said as Ranma got up to go get hot water. He came back and told me to look away as he poured the hot water on the dog. He was so dumb. The dog doesn't even look close to Ryoga. He walked off talking to himself when the dog didn't change. Ranma gave up and went to head to the bath. I knew I had to give Ranma Ryoga or he wasn't going to know it was him.

"If you're going to take a bath then can you take him with you?" I asked Ranma.

"Take a bath with a pig?" Ranma objected.

"Just take him Ranma." I said giving the pig to Ranma. I really didn't want to but Ranma would find out that he's Ryoga and when he comes out chasing after the pig I can kiss him just like Akane did and Ryoga will start to like Akane. It only took 10 minutes before Ranma came running out chasing after the pig.

"Get back here you runt! You think you're the only one suffering?!" Ranma screamed as he threw a bucket at piggy Ryoga. "You scratched me you little beast! You ruined my perfect complexion!" Ranma continued to scream.

"Ranma!" I screamed at him.

"Oh you little coward! Hiding behind Akane!" Ranma kept screaming.

"Ranma shut up before you wake the whole house!" I yelled at him. The pig launched another attack at Ranma only to be caught and slammed down into the ground. I grabbed Ranma's breast and hit a pressure point that would make him pass out temporarily. I picked up piggy Ryoga and saw him crying probably because he didn't like his pig form.

"Oh poor baby please stop crying. I'm here for you. I won't let Ranma touch you any more ok?" I tried to calm him. I got up and started to head back to Akane's room when Ranma tried to stop me and started stuttering because he was under warrior's code not to tell me that the pig is really Ryoga. I gently kissed the piggy's nose and that's when Ranma got mad and ran away. I ignored him and brought piggy Ryoga up to Akane's room. Once I got in bed I snuggled closely to him as I softly drifted back to sleep. I knew Ranma would try to sneak into my room to take piggy Ryoga back so I tried to sleep lightly. Unfortunately when I was out I was out. I didn't wake till I felt something heavy on top of me and I knew it was Ranma.

"Ranma you have three seconds to get off me and out of my room. 1…3!" I said smacking him across the face. I kicked his sorry ass out of my room then settled back down with piggy Ryoga.

"I had a feeling he would do that. Oh well let's hope he doesn't do it again. I wished Ryoga had kicked his ass and put him in his place. It would have been funny. He was really cute too. Oh well… Night night." I said kissing his little piggy nose. He squealed in happiness from the kiss and I'm sure from the compliment and I was glad to make him feel loved.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone is talking about last night and that something must have happened between me and Ranma but I didn't care. I happily fed piggy Ryoga then left for school. I would have put him down my bra but it would have been too noticeable so I put him in my school bag. During lunch I brought Piggy Ryoga out but Akane nicknamed him P-chan in the series and it stuck with me so I am going to call him P-chan as well. Akane's friends gathered around me and all looked at P-chan.

"Awww! He's so cute Akane!" one girl said.

"Where did you get such a cute pig?" another girl asked.

"I just kinda found him last night." I told them.

I noticed Ranma up in the tree being jealous over P-chan. I picked up a small rock and threw it at him without warning. It hit his forehead and he lost his balance and fell. The moron was asking for it. P-chan snorted a little laugh when Ranma hit the ground. Then the warning bell rang for students to head to class but unfortunately I really had no place to put P-chan during p.e. so I had to put him in a shed. I knew very well Ranma was going to come after him but P-chan was a human so I knew he would be able to take care of himself when it comes to Ranma.

"I'm sorry P-chan but I have to leave you here during my next class. Stay here ok? Watch out for Ranma because I just know he is going to come after you. I think he's jealous. Anyways I'll see you after class." I said kissing his nose again. He squealed in joy and sat on the ground happily.

"Good boy." I said before slipping out the door to go change into the P.E. uniform. It didn't take long for Ranma to come barging in after P-chan. I rolled my eyes and continued to dress out then joined the rest of the girls in some softball practice.

I saw Ranma and Ryoga fighting over on the edge of the field. I chucked a ball at Ranma's fat head and he bent over in pain.

"What was that for?!" Ranma barked.

"You were picking on P-chan!"

"What do you mean P-chan?! There's no P-chan here! Where do you see uh….." Ranma said as he looked back at Ryoga to see P-chan sitting in the sprinkler. "He's…He's not uhhhh…." Ranma stuttered.

"You're an idiot!" I said as I went over to scoop P-chan up into my arms. I knew he would get lost if I didn't bring him with me. I brought him with me over to the dugout and sat him on the bench so he could watch us girls play a game. I played first base so all the balls came to me. I could also keep an eye on P-chan as he sat there watching me. When the class was over I picked up P-chan and went to change out. He must have been in guy heaven to be in a locker room full of girls. Everyone fondled over him while I got dressed. The bell rang signaling the end of the day so I scooped P-chan up into my arms and started heading for home.

"You have a fun day P-chan?" I asked the piglet. He oinked in content and I held him tighter. Ranma followed behind me and kept eyeing P-chan like he was going to roast him and eat him for dinner. I kept P-chan busy from looking back at Ranma by softly stroking his little piggy belly. I thought about telling him that I knew Ryoga was P-chan but I'd have to explain how I know plus I think I'd wait a little bit because I would get to spend time with Ryoga whenever Kodachi appears. Once we got home I helped Kasumi with dinner again. This time I made my favorite sweet and sour chicken. Ranma constantly walked by the door to see if I was poisoning the food or anything. I ignored him and let P-chan taste the food as I cooked it. He was obviously happy about my cooking unlike Ranma.

During dinner Ranma glared across the table at P-chan. It was clearly obvious that Ranma was jealous of P-chan because he knew Ryoga was getting more attention than he was and it made him mad. Ranma wants attention and I bet he would kill Ryoga to get it if he got mad enough. P-chan glared back at Ranma then gave his attention to me while I fed him as if to flaunt it in front of Ranma's face. I heard Ranma give a low growl but it stopped. They were both testosterone filled boys that would stop at nothing to bug each other.

After dinner I practiced sparring outside as Ranma and P-chan sat and watched.

"Soooo P-chan? Do you like being her little pet piggy? Like being treated like the helpless pig you are?" Ranma taunted P-chan. P-chan growled at Ranma as he continued to pick on him. I watched the two out of the corner of my eye.

"P-chan! He's so cute!" Ranma mimicked a girls voice. "Do you love being their little play toy?" Ranma teased. P-chan bit his arm and Ranma hit him. P-chan let go and attacked him again only to get hit again. I picked up a rock off the ground and threw it at Ranma's head.

"Knock it off!" I yelled at him. Ranma jumped up and came over to me.  
"Quit hitting me! You're asking for a fight." Ranma threatened.

"Why should I be afraid? I kicked your ass last time." I retorted.

"You cheated!" was the best he could come up with.

"You left yourself open. That's not my fault." I said staring him down.

"Ya and what if I grabbed those? Is that cheating?" Ranma said pointing to my breasts.

"I'm a girl! That's different!" I said. Ranma went over to the water and jumped in. When he came back up he was a red headed girl.

"Ya well I'm a girl too!" Ranma said.

"Well do you wanna go?" I said getting in an attack stance.

"Hell ya I do!" Ranma said getting in his stance.


	8. Chapter 8

We both threw punches and when I looked for an opening I grabbed his breast and hit the pressure point to make him pass out. Ranma would honestly never have the guts to touch my breasts so I wasn't worried about it.

"Cheater!" Ranma screamed as he lay on the ground.

"We are both girl's so it's not cheating. Dumbass." I said going over to pick up P-chan and lay against the wooden floor until Ranma decided to leave. P-chan looked up at me with a questioning face when Ranma left.

"What? We sparred last week and I beat his sorry ass. Now he's all upset about it." I explained to P-chan

"You have to plan ahead of him and watch when he opens up and take the shot. If Ryoga had Ranma's speed and agility and used his strength to land blows when he's open the Ranma would be screwed." I told P-chan. I said all that to get Ryoga to start thinking of beating Ranma in different ways besides just full out offense.

"Kinda wish he was here now. I bet he would be a more fun and a better sparring partner than Ranma." I said out loud. Technically the boys were equally matched when it came to throwing punches but Ranma would honestly be the better opponent than Ryoga because of his speed and agility in battle. I wasn't going to tell P-chan because I was trying to boost his confidence and get him to try and be a better martial artist.

"Wanna spar with me P-chan?" I joked but P-chan jumped up and got into an attack stance.

"Haha I was just kidding P-chan but if you think you can take me on go for it." I laughed while getting into an attack stance as well. He swirled around me in a black whirl. His speed was doubled as a pig and was a little hard to track so I had to stop watching and start listening. Once you block out your sense of sight your other senses become enhanced and buy listening I could pinpoint where he was hitting the ground. It was becoming a pattern which was probably why Ranma could beat Ryoga so easily because he didn't switch it up. I heard him hit the ground in front of me on my left which meant he was going to go behind me next but I quickly put my hand out and caught him mid-jump.

"Nice try P-chan." I giggled as I stroked his piggy ears. He just looked at me like what the hell just happened.

"You're only a pig but for a martial artist its bad to form a pattern that your opponent can read like that." I spoke out loud so P-chan could hear me. I then decided to take a nice warm bath to relax my muscles and to clean all the sweat off me.


	9. Chapter 9

I placed P-chan on the floor while I stripped and prepared a bath. P-chan, of course, was passed out on the ground with blood dripping out of his nose. Akane's features were enhanced from mine such as bigger breasts and a cuter and rounder butt. I picked him up and wiped away the blood then placed him next to the bath. He blushed badly and turned away as I slowly got in the hot water and waited for my body to adjust. I scrubbed myself from head to toe and shaved everywhere, including down south because it seems Akane was being all natural, before relaxing in the warm water. P-chan was still blushing but he kept his focus on my face for the most part but boys eyes tend to wander but I had no problem with him admiring my body.

"What are you looking at P-chan?" I teased when I saw his eyes go down to my breasts. He squealed, blushed deeply, and then looked away. I laughed and stroked his little cute ears.

After taking my bath I dried off and straightened Akane's beautiful hair. I wasn't going to hold it back in a bow like she typically did because it looked so much prettier to drape it over my shoulders and see how long it was. I put on something a little more showy than Akane's pjs cuz they were boring and rather childish. I just wore a tank top and some loose shorts. I plan on shopping tomorrow for Akane cuz her wardrobe was so dull.

I cuddled into bed with P-chan and quickly fell asleep with him snuggled in between my breasts. He was very soft and warm for being a pig. His black skin was smooth like velvet and it was addicting to touch. The next morning I woke up with P-chan still sleeping between my breasts but my panties were wet. I could only imagine I had a wet dream so I went to go clean myself and change. I went to another day of boring school and had P-chan hidden in my school bag. After class I went the clothes stores, Ranma of course followed me until I teased him about changing into a girl and trying on clothes with me. He was suppose to go run into Kodachi beating up some classmates.

I went around and picked out a few outfits that I thought were cute and tried them on for P-chan. He seemed to enjoy watching me show off each new outfit like it was a runway show. He squealed at the outfits he really liked and snorted and shook his heads at the ones he didn't like. It was funny how into it Ryoga was. After getting regular clothes I went over to the lingerie and started picking out some cute thongs and bra's. P-chan, being a boy, was blushing like mad and I could only imagine what was going on in that little head of his. I got five of each plus a see through silky black chemise with lace on the breasts. I also got a cute pink and black lace corset with matching panties. P-chan had a massive nose bleed, a little piggy boner, and was probably gonna be out day dreaming till I get home.

I bought the items with the money I asked from Akane's dad before I left for school this morning. I was about to head home when another store caught my eye. It was like a bath and body works store with tons of great smelling lotions, moisturizers, oils, and shampoos. I picked out some warm vanilla and sugar lotions and some berry passion shampoo that smelled somewhat like skittles. It was addicting and I'm sure the boys won't be able to stay away.

After carrying close to fifty bags full of clothes and such home I went up to my room to relax when girl Ranma came barging in with our classmates all banged up following behind. They of course explained what Kodachi did to them and then begged me to avenge them in the upcoming tournament. I wasn't just going to say no to them. After discussing the gymnastics the girls all fondled over P-chan before leaving to go home. Ranma, being jealous of the attention Ryoga got as a pig, went down stairs to change back to a boy. After the girls left I went down to help Kasumi and left P-chan in the living room with Dad, who was reading the paper. I made an attempt at making some simple sushi with salmon and lemon on and in it. Only a few fell apart but I tried fixing them. Kasumi made some rice cakes and a huge salad. The food only lasted seconds after being put on the table because Ranma and his father started devouring it all. I got compliments from Ranma's father while Ranma only said it didn't taste bad. I think I did an ok job for only preparing sushi a few times in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

After dinner I helped Kasumi take the dishes in the kitchen before going up to change into Akane's workout outfit. I went to the dojo and started practiced with the tools I was supposed to use in the competition. What Akane was doing in the series was trying to look good using the tools when you're supposed to be using the tools to attack. Throwing the bowling pins and ball was easy; it was using the ribbon that was difficult. I could spin the ribbon but it had no power behind it to cause any damage. It got a little frustrating. Ranma and P-chan started fighting so I punched Ranma on the top of the head. P-chan disappeared and Ryoga came back minutes later. It was surprising he found his way back because he usually gets lost trying to get to the bathroom.

"You need help?" Ryoga asked as he leaned against the door frame. His hair was still dripping wet and made him looked a bit sexier.

"Would you please Ryoga? I just don't get how to use this." I said as I held up the ribbon. Ryoga blushed a little bit before coming over. Ranma just had to open his big mouth to irritate Ryoga into getting in his face.

"Come on Ryoga! Show me!" I said enthusiastically to get Ryoga away from Ranma. He blushed and picked up another ribbon. He faced Ranma and with the flick of the wrist easily sent the ribbon into a spiral and used it to strike Ranma multiple times.

"How are you doing that? I could do same thing but it wouldn't hurt him." I asked Ryoga.

"It's quite simple if you know what you're doing." Ryoga said as he continued to demonstrate on Ranma. Ranma finally tried to jump out of the way only to be struck down. It was quiet hilarious that I couldn't help but laugh. Ranma of course got his ego hurt and had to strike Ryoga back to get even. Ryoga quickly tied up Ranma with the ribbon. Ranma was now at Ryoga's mercy but he let him go after he calmed down. Ryoga started explaining how he was using his chi to help strengthen the ribbon so it has the capability to hurt someone. He demonstrated on Ranma again and explained his step by step process of how he wields the ribbon. He then handed the ribbon to me and I tried imitating what Ryoga had just preformed. It was a little slack the first few times but I got the whole chi thing down in no time. I made sure to stay close to Ryoga and flirt a little with him which pissed Ranma off so he left.

We trained until midnight then finally stopped to go to bed.

"Goodnight Ryoga! Thank you for helping me. I couldn't do it without you." I said as I hugged him. He practically melted in my arms before hugging me back. He was squeezing a little too hard but it was probably from being nervous.

"I-it's no p-problem, Akane." He managed to say back as he let me go. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "Night Ryoga," I said before leaving him to melt on the floor. I waited around the corner to listen to his reaction and all he could say is, "She kissed me!"


	11. Chapter 11

I laughed and headed up to my room. I changed into some cute pj's I bought at the store. I could see Kodachi on the ceiling out of the corner of my eye. She had a lot of strength and patients to sit up on the ceiling waiting for me. I was pretending to walk over to my bed to fall asleep but instead I put my foot on the edge of my bed to help boost me up to punch Kodachi in the stomach. The rose fell out of her mouth and she released the huge hammer she had planned on using.

"Prepare to die Kodachi!" I said. It almost made me laugh it was so ironic. She fell on my bed before quickly recovering and flipping herself off the bounce.

"How dare you ambush me!" she accused before trying to strike at me with her mallet. I dodged her attempt and quickly kicked behind her knees and caused her to fall.

"You're the one in my room trying to attack me. I can have you arrested for trespassing." I said as I prepared for her to strike back.

"I have done no such thing! Now let's have a fair fight at next week's tournament, ok?" she said as she swung at me.

"Like you're being fair! You have been ambushing everyone before their tournaments!" I said as I did a round house kick to her head. She dodged and had her back to the door. I was just gonna wait for Ranma to slam the door on her.

"Ambush? What a terrible thing to say. As a rule, I give my all before a fight, to ensure victory." Kodachi said.

"That's cheating." I said but Kodachi couldn't care. She prepared her ribbon and wrapped me up in it. I only let her do it because seconds later Ranma busts the door open and hits Kodachi. I watched Ranma chase P-chan around the room before leaving. Kodachi tries to strike me from behind but I knocked her back. She then left leaving her trail of black rose petals everywhere which I then had to clean. Minutes later I could hear Ranma and Kodachi on my ceiling. I was gonna wait till the last minute until I had to save Ranma from getting kissed by a psycho. I knocked her off him and she then left again leaving another trail of rose petals and laughing manically. I sat on top of the paralyzed Ranma and imitated the Black Rose, only getting centimeters away from his face. Just enough for him to feel my breath and warmth that it made him blush. He tried to call out Akane but it turned into gibberish because he was paralyzed. I instead placed a kiss on his forehead and said, "Don't be so dumb next time."

I then went back to my room and finished cleaning Kodachi's mess. Not long did P-chan show up in my room and waited for me to get ready to go to bed. I snuggled with him in bed and fell asleep with him in my arms. The next morning went how it did in the book but I brought P-chan with me. Kodachi attacked me out of nowhere then she goes after Ranma then Kuno gives them his blessing to date but Ranma freaks out and runs over to me. I just had to screw with everybody and put my arms around Ranma and kiss his cheek. He blushed a deep red before returning his gaze to Kodachi. She then asked if I was his fiancé at which I said yes so then she proceeded to attack then challenge me for Ranma's hand. I couldn't care less if he ended up with Kodachi but since she was psycho and tried to kill me several times I think it would be good to give her some pay back.


	12. Chapter 12

School was typically boring. During lunch I brought P-chan out and everyone wanted to play with him or pet him. I think he loved all the girl attention he got because he has probably never gotten any before. After school I went home and trained till after dinner. I whined a little about needing Ryoga to be there to help me because it finally got P-chan up to go change back to a man. He came back grinning, which was cute because it showed off those pointy fangs of his.

"Ryoga!" I said excitedly.

"Hello Akane. How's practice been?" Ryoga said as he walked into the dojo.

"It's been ok but I want you to teach me more." I said.

"What would you like to learn?" Ryoga asked as he played with some of the tools.

"How about something to do with the hula hoop?" I asked as I tossed a hula hoop to him. He spun the hoop around with his finger before catching it in his hand. He thought for a minute before deciding what move to teach me. He started spinning the hoop again on his finger and it kept going faster and faster that it seemed to glow orange. It almost seemed levitate off his finger before he flung it towards Ranma. Ranma tried to block but the hoop continued to spin with such a high intensity that it was leaving a burn mark on his skin.

"That's HOT!" Ranma yelled as he knocked it away. The hoop kept spinning around the room till it finally stopped and fell. "What the hell you do that for?!" Ranma screamed. Ryoga just chuckled and ignored him.

"What was that?" I asked Ryoga.

"That's called Rotation of Death," Ryoga explained, "If you do it right it can spin on forever and usually burn everything it touches."

"Show me how!" I demanded. Ryoga began teaching me step by step of how to achieve the perfect spin and speed. Trying to get it to fly off in the direction of your opponent is not easy but with the help of Ryoga I eventually got it down.

I practiced hard for the next few days learning all of the moves Ryoga showed me and worked on perfecting them. The day of the match I kicked Kodachi's cheating ass with all the moves Ryoga showed me. After going home I made a home cooked meal just for Ryoga to show him my thanks.

"Thank you Akane. You really shouldn't have." Ryoga said just before he started eating.

"No you deserve it. I couldn't have won if you didn't teach me, sensei." I teased. He blushed deeply then started digging into the food. He wasn't quite as bad as Ranma or his father at least but he was a boy and he never knew where his next meal was coming from. After he was done I cleaned up and came back to relax with him in the living room.

"Thanks Akane. It was delicious!" Ryoga said with a little blush on his face. Ranma was outside spying on us and it looked like he was getting madder by the minute. It was quite entertaining.

"So how come you're so good at rhythmic gymnastics?" I asked. I already knew the answer but its better then awkward silence.

"My mom taught me. She is a world champion at rhythmic gymnastics." Ryoga explained.

"Oh wow. You must be so proud of your mom." I told him. He nodded before spacing out a little bit.

"Why haven't you tried to get into rhythmic gymnastics?" I asked.

"Well….I've tried….but…well… I kinda….get lost on the way there." Ryoga said as he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"That's unfortunate. I bet you would be as good as your mom." I complimented.

"…thanks." He said blushing lightly. Ryoga didn't hesitate and stumble over his words as much when he wasn't focused on the fact that he was with Akane. I think Akane would have noticed him more in the series if he had only been more forward with his feelings instead of always beating around the bush and being too shy to tell her. I thought it was cute but after a while it gets to a point where it's annoying.

"Want to watch TV with me?" I asked as I grabbed the remote.

"U-um s-sure." He started to stumble. It obviously made him nervous to think about doing stuff with Akane. I sat over by the TV while Ryoga just sat by the table, too nervous to get up.

"Aren't you going to come here?" I asked.

"Y-yeah…" he said as he slowly got up and stumbled his way over. It wasn't too long before Ranma barged in and decided to sit next to me. He completely diminished any romantic atmosphere I had with Ryoga. I glared at him till he noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" He asked almost scared.

"Oh nothing at all…" I said as I looked back to the tv. It was obvious that subconsciously he didn't want me alone with Ryoga. Male jealousy is annoying but entertaining at the same time. I watched tv til I couldn't keep my eyes open any more and by that point Ranma went to bed and Ryoga was starting to fall asleep. Everyone was asleep in the house so I decide to be mean to Ryoga.

"Well I should get going. It's pretty late and I'm sure you want your beauty sleep, Akane." Ryoga said as he grabbed his pack.

"Awwwww you don't need to leave Ryoga. I enjoy your company. It's better than Ranma's." I flirted. I dragged a finger down his finely sculpted chest and abs. He froze up and blushed hard.

"A-A-Akane, w-we ssshouldn't…" was all he managed to say before I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't leave me." I said with the saddest voice. He then literally melted to the floor just from my flirting. His nose gushed blood and he passed out. All I could think of was what a pussy, but he was adorable. I tossed cold water on him and carried him to my room as P-chan. I wasn't going to hall a couple hundred pounds of pure muscle up the stairs, plus all his weighted clothing. I wasn't Ryoga crazy strong.


	13. Chapter 13

wasn't Ryoga crazy strong.

I slipped into a cute black and pink baby doll camise then slipped into bed with P-chan. I placed his cool body between my breasts then fell asleep.

When I woke up in the morning I found myself buried face first into the Ranma ½ series. I had red marks on my face from where the book was pressed up against my face. I looked at the clock to see it was seven in the morning. My school started at eight thirty so I started getting ready. I went through my daily routine of how I get ready for school. School was boring as usual and my friends gossiped about the latest scandal that went on in the school. After school at Kendo practice Rai was missing but I heard from his friend that he stayed home sick, which was odd because he usually never stayed home sick even when he was sick. I texted him after practice to make sure everything was all right but I never got a reply. It wasn't like him but it wasn't my business to pry into his life. If he didn't show up tomorrow I'll probably stop by his place and make sure he isn't majorly sick and dying.

I went straight home after practice and prepared dinner. After eating I went to spar in the dojo and practiced extra hard so that I could fight anyone in the Ranma ½ series and kick ass at it. I then went to my room and did a quick over view of things that went on in the series and all the favorite moves of the characters. I opened the same book back to the chapter I first went into the book but nothing happened. I scanned through the book and noticed Akane wasn't acting quite the same. She was more open to Ryoga and flirting with both Ranma and Ryoga, which was out of character for her. I scanned through the next few volumes until I got to the spot where Happosai enters the book and that's when everything got bright, my palm and eye burned. I felt like I was hovering in mid-air till I felt a bed beneath my back. I opened my eyes to Akane's room and I was back in her modified body. It was like a cross between my best attributes and hers. I got up and got ready for going to her school. I styled her hair with gentle waves and wore a hint of perfume to make Ranma's stupid boy brain go crazy. It will make him subconsciously think about me when he smells it.

I went downstairs and helped Kasumi with breakfast. It was amazing that so much time flew by in this world while I was in my own. It must have been a whole month had gone by from my guess. The day went by fairly slow because we had no school and I couldn't figure out what to do since there wasn't much to do. I mostly just lightly spared with Ranma and tried not to invoke him into a fight. After sparing I'd shower, watch tv and then help Kasumi with dinner. Both dad's were freaking out over the stuff that broke during dinner and said they were bad omens. I already knew why that was happening, but it was still entertaining to watch. After going to school the next day we ran into Happosai. The short perverted bastard tried to feel my breasts and ass. I knocked him down both times, but what made me smile on the inside was that he liked mine more than Ranma's. He followed us home then went to bug both dads. I just watched the two coward away from him then tell of his story and how he screwed them over. I thought it was funny such a little guy had so much power, but I guess he had that short persons complex. Genma ends up offering his son to be trained by the pervert so that he didn't have to deal with the dirty perverts cruelness. I thought it might be an interesting idea if I could train under such a powerful master, but I needed to avoid his perverseness and I had just the bargain for it.


	14. Chapter 14

"Old man! Since Ranma won't train under you I will under one condition." I stated as I kneeled next to the short man.

"And what's that?" he pondered. His eyes growing narrow as he looked me up and down. He was most likely imagining me naked with the x-ray vision he wish he had.

"I don't want you doing anything perverted to me or make me train to do something perverted." I said staring back at him with complete seriousness.

"Akane! You can't be serious! You don't know what the master will make you do!" Mr. Tendo begged and pleaded. Ranma stared at me wondering what was going to happen next.

" I couldn't possibly teach such a beautiful girl as you! It would be a sin!" He exclaimed. It was a nice compliment but I wasn't going to take no as an answer.

"What if I make it worth your while?" I bargained. He became more serious but also excited.

"And what would that be my lovely?" He asked.

"I'll train in what ever you ask me to wear." I said. Ranma's jaw dropped and he then proceeded to run up to Happosai and try to persuade him from taking me on as a student.

"Shut up Ranma!" I yelled at him, but he persisted, "How about we have a match? Whoever is knocked out first loses. Winner gets to be Happosai's student." I proposed.

"I can't hit a girl, let alone knock you out!" Ranma countered.

"You don't have to worry because you won't even be able to touch me." I taunted. It pissed him off so he agreed to the match. We brought our wrists together in a fighting stance and Happosai started the match. Of course Ranma wasn't going to attack because he was too afraid to hit me. I did some fancy punches towards his gut and head to distract him from the roundhouse kick I was gonna give him to his head. He went flying into the pond and popped back up as a red headed girl. He was very attractive in both forms but that wasn't going to stop me from kicking his red head into the ground.

"What you do that for?!" he screamed before climbing out of the water.

"Because now we are both girls!" I said. I bounced around on my feet to keep me from standing in one place very long and to help keep me moving. He came up to me again and decided to throw some easy punches that I had no problem dodging. I landed so breath taking blows when he didn't expect it. While he tried recovering I quickly maneuvered around his punches and brought a strong swift punch right to his upper stomach so it knocked the wind out of him and caused him to black out. "Night night Ranma," I whispered in his ear before he fell. I caught his girl form in my arms so he wouldn't hit the ground. He snapped back to life a few seconds later after I carried him to the living room.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

"You lost sonny! Akane knocked the wind right out of you!" Happosai exclaimed.

"What?! There's no way!" he whinned.

"Believe it Ranma! Do I get a winner kiss?" I teased him. The red head was fuming from losing the match and left. I just laughed from his utter stubbornness.

"Well since you're the winner put this on!" Happosai said as he pulled a bra out of thin air, "Your train starts now!" I rolled my eyes and took the bra from him. Training with Happosai was not easy. The little bastard was extremely fast and deadly. I could mostly manage only blocking and throwing in a few kicks and punches. He continued giving dirty compliments about my body as I fought, which was nice but some times it was infuriating. After he wore me out and since I was a girl he gave me a break and let me go shower off. He wasn't that bad if you were sweet with him, he was worse towards Ranma but I think that's 'cuz he is a boy and not a girl. After showering I saw Ranma in the dojo practicing hard. He was clearly mad that he lost and was probably trying to improve.


End file.
